La lignée de Durin
by Sauterelle
Summary: Finalement, la Naine sourit et secoua doucement la tête. "Ne fais donc pas cette tête, mon frère," dit-elle d'une voix cassée. "Tu devrais te réjouir. Tu as un neveu, ton héritier." - La lignée de Durin, à travers les âges et les guerres.
1. Ainsi perdurera la lignée de Durin

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous, en vous remerciant de vous êtres arrêté pour jeter un petit coup d'œil à cette fanfiction. C'est la toute première que je publie dans le fandom du **_**Hobbit**_**. J'ai lu le livre il y a un moment et j'ai vu le premier film. De ce fait, ce que j'écris s'appuie davantage sur le film, notamment en ce qui concerne l'apparence des personnages et leur comportement, mais je connais également la fin de l'histoire. Donc, cette fic, qui se divise en trois parties, contiendra des SPOILERS sur la fin de l'histoire, merci de prendre vos précautions.  
**_

_**A présent, concernant cette fic, elle tourne autour des personnages de Fili et Kili, mais les points de vue sont ceux des personnages qui les entoure - leur famille donc, ainsi que leurs amis. Notre cher Bilbo ne sera pas présent dans cette histoire. N'étant pas une grande experte du monde de la Terre du Milieu, de son histoire et de sa chronologie, il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs, malgré les recherches et vérifications que j'ai faite. Pardonnez-moi si vous en voyez.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Absolument rien du **_**Hobbit**_**, du **_**Sei****gneur des Anneaux**_** et de tous les autres récits s'y rattachant ne m'appartient.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture.  
**_

* * *

_Ainsi perdurera la lignée de Durin_

C'était un soir d'été pluvieux. Thorin travaillait à la forge. La sueur lui coulait dans les yeux, ses bras étaient brûlés par la chaleur des flammes, et ses muscles raides de fatigue, mais jamais il ne brisa la cadence avec laquelle son marteau s'abattait sur le morceau de fer posé sur son enclume.

Balin pénétra à l'intérieur alors qu'il allait remettre la future lame dans le feu. Il s'interrompit dans son geste et se tourna vers son ami sans un mot.

-Dis n'est plus chez elle, annonça Balin d'une voix solennelle.

Thorin resta un instant impassible, puis il hocha la tête, et retourna au travail. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à faire, rien qu'il ne pouvait faire. Il devait simplement attendre, comme tout le monde.

Dis était enceinte. C'était un évènement exceptionnel, car rares sont les femmes chez les Nains, et ils vivent si longtemps qu'ils ne procréent que rarement. Les accouchements restaient une affaire personnelle, strictement personnelle. Thorin savait que les femmes des Hommes mettaient au monde assistées le plus souvent, mais la résistance naturelle des Nains permettaient aux mères d'accoucher seules et loin du monde en toute sécurité, aussi bien pour elles que pour l'enfant. Personne n'était jamais présent avec une Naine quand elle était en couches. Elle se retirait toujours un soir, puis revenait au matin avec son bébé dans les bras.

Si Dis était partie, la naissance serait pour cette nuit. Inutile de la chercher, elle s'était sans doute cachée quelque part, dans une cave des environs. C'était son premier enfant, un enfant qui serait l'héritier de Thorin.

-Comment l'appelleras-t-elle ? interrogea Balin.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? répliqua Thorin en trempant son épée brûlante dans l'eau.

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, rit Balin. Je sais que vous en avez parlé.

Thorin soupira. Il ne pouvait jamais rien cacher à ce vieux loup de mer.

-Fili, annonça-t-il.

-Et c'est une fille ?

-Ce sera un garçon.

Balin ne répondit rien. Les filles étaient extrêmement rares. Leur naissance était toujours sujette aux fêtes et aux célébrations. Thorin se souvenait de la naissance de Dis. Thraïn, comblé qu'une femme soit née dans la lignée de Durin, avait organisé une fête de plusieurs jours en l'honneur de la princesse. Peu étaient ceux qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir une fille. Dis ne serait sûrement pas de ceux-là.

-Fili, répéta Balin. Un beau nom pour un beau bébé.

-Il n'est même pas encore né.

-Sous-entendrais-tu que ton futur neveu sera laid ? interrogea l'aîné non sans malice.

Thorin laissa transparaître un sourire et jeta un regard à Balin par-dessus son épaule. Le vieux hibou était bien des seuls à pouvoir le faire encore sourire. Lui et Dis. Sa petite sœur. Sa seule famille. Leur grand-père Thror, Roi sous la Montagne, était mort à la guerre il y avait plus de soixante ans, et leur père avait disparu peu après. Quant à Frerin, leur frère, il était mort à la bataille d'Azanulbizar avec leur grand-père. La lignée de Durin avait pratiquement été décimée avec la prise d'Erebor. Une lignée qui avait survécu malgré tout, et une lignée qui perdurera avec l'enfant que Dis mettait au monde.

« Un héritier de Durin, » songea sombrement Thorin. « Un héritier royal. Il aurait dû naître dans l'une des cavernes d'Erebor, pas dans une cave humide de ces montagnes inhospitalières. » Encore une raison pour haïr Smaug le Doré, un Cracheur de Feu qui leur avait volé leur royaume, leur force, et leur dignité. C'était à cause de lui que les Nains d'Erebor n'étaient vus comme rien d'autre que des perpétuels voyageurs sans avenir, travaillant dans les villages des Hommes.

Une lourde main se posa sur son épaule, le tira de ses pensées. Balin lui souriait d'un ait bienveillant.

-Viens. Il serait dommage que tu passes une telle nuit à la forge. Fêtons l'évènement avec de la bière.

-Les autres sont déjà là ? devina Thorin en lâchant son marteau.

Balin hocha la tête.

-Oin, Bifur et Bofur, sans oublier mon cher frère. Dori et Nori seront présents aussi, ils souhaitent te présenter leur jeune frère.

Thorin arqua un sourcil surpris, mais rien d'autre ne vint déformer son visage impassible. Il retira son tablier, et suivit son ami à l'extérieur.

Ce soir, la fête était de mise.

OOO

Étrangement, ce fut Ori qui vit Dis le premier. Il avait tiré ses frères aînés par la manche et avait désigné la silhouette de Dis au loin, avant de jeter un regard rempli d'appréhension et d'espoir à Thorin. Le Prince lui avait adressé l'ombre d'un sourire. Ori était un bon garçon, jeune, timide et naïf, mais plein de bonne volonté, et c'était tout ce que Thorin pouvait exiger.

Dwalin, Oin, Bifur et Dori étaient trop soûls pour vraiment prendre part à la scène qui allait se dérouler. Ils étaient affalés contre le mur de la taverne et riaient bêtement. Ils faisaient du bruit, mais heureusement, le jour pointait et le village commençait à se réveiller. Thorin se tenait droit devant la troupe, grave et noble. Mais ses yeux portaient une once d'incertitude, et ses poings étaient serrés, les jointures saillantes.

Dis marchait à grands pas, mais sans se presser. Ses longs cheveux blonds et sa barbe étaient laissés au vent, libérés pour un temps de leurs parures d'argent. La longue tunique qu'elle portait n'était pas celle qu'elle avait la veille, et elle portait à présent sa ceinture de cuir à laquelle pendait le fourreau de son épée, courte et large. Sa grande cape bleue la couvrait entièrement, masquant de la vue de tous le fardeau qu'elle portait contre sa poitrine.

Aucun des Nains ne dit mot quand elle arriva à hauteur de Thorin. Frère et sœur se jaugèrent du regard, leurs yeux à la couleur identique plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Balin observait la scène en silence, le visage solennel. Bofur avait un petit sourire en coin, tout comme Nori à la manche duquel Ori s'agrippait alors qu'il essayait de voir le paquet de couvertures que Dis tenait.

Finalement, la Naine sourit et secoua doucement la tête.

-Ne fais donc pas cette tête, mon frère, dit-elle d'une voix cassée. Tu devrais te réjouir. Tu as un neveu, ton héritier.

D'un léger coup d'épaule, elle rejeta le pan de la cape qui cachait son fardeau. L'enfant était soigneusement enveloppé dans une épaisse couverture. Il dormait à poings fermés.

Thorin sentit une curieuse étreinte dans son cœur. Un sentiment qui n'était ni tristesse, ni joie. Simplement une émotion, forte, puissante. Dis lui tendit légèrement l'enfant, signe pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Il se sentit soudain plus intimidé par le nouveau-né qu'Ori l'était par lui.

Il jeta un regard à sa sœur. Le regard de Dis était malicieux.

-Aurais-tu peur de mon fils, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ?

Thorin lança un regard noir à sa sœur, qui ne sourit que davantage. Lentement, doucement, le Prince prit l'enfant dans ses bras, parvenant à le caler contre lui sans qu'il ne se réveille. Le bébé n'était ni très grand, ni très petit, et semblait en bonne santé. Il était probablement en bonne santé si Dis était si paisible et tranquille.

Balin s'approcha à ce moment de lui, suivi de Bofur et Nori. Le vieux Nain sourit en voyant le nouveau-né dans les bras de son ami.

-Un bel enfant, en effet, commenta-t-il en adressant un regard complice à Thorin.

-Félicitation, Dis, congratula Bofur en souriant à celle-ci. Un petit garçon, je présume ?

-En effet, répondit Dis d'une voix douce.

Ori tirait sur la manche de Nori pour qu'il le soulève. Il n'était encore guère plus qu'un enfant et il était particulièrement petit pour son âge. Thorin hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et Nori glissa deux mains puissantes sous les aisselles de son jeune frère pour le soulever à hauteur des bras du Prince.

Le jeune Nain écarquilla les yeux en voyant le bébé, et un sourire, aussi idiot qu'il était radieux, illumina son visage rond. Il leva un regard brillant vers Thorin.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Thorin haussa les sourcils. C'était la première fois depuis leur rencontre qu'Ori s'adressait directement à lui. A voir la tête de Nori, il était aussi surpris que son souverain. Thorin laissa son regard s'adoucir, un sourire étirer ses lèvres, et son regard glissa sur son neveu.

-Fili.

_Fin_

* * *

_**Je publierai la suite dans quelques jours. En attendant, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette première partie, en espérant qu'elle vous ait plu.**  
_


	2. Ainsi se poursuivra la lignée de Durin

**_Je tenais avant toute chose vous remercier chaleureusement pour toutes vos reviews, qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et m'ont très agréablement surprise. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fic, mais je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Donc, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos messages. _**

**_Je vous laisse à présent découvrir la suite de cette fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise autant que la première partie.  
_**

**_Bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

_Et ainsi se poursuivra la lignée de Durin_

La lune était haute dans le ciel, clair et dégagé. Les étoiles brillaient, scintillante sur le voile d'ébène que la nuit avait tiré sur le monde.

Dis marchait dans l'herbe fraîche. Son souffle était bruyant et régulier. Elle avait déchiré les pans de sa robe pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvement. Son pas était lourd malgré ses mouvements souples. Sa main droite était posée sur son ventre, rebondi et empli une nouvelle fois de vie. Ses yeux étaient fixés droit devant elle.

Stybba la suivait silencieusement. La ponette était harnachée, et portait les affaires de Dis dans les sacoches accrochées à la selle. Son souffle puissant était rassurant aux oreilles de Dis, qui marchait résolument vers la même caverne dans laquelle elle s'était déjà rendue cinq ans plus tôt. Elle avait laissé son jeune fils Fili aux soins de son Oncle, non sans de la peine pour son petit garçon qui s'était inquiété de la voir partir.

Une pique de douleur la prit et elle grimaça, mais n'émit aucun son et continua de marcher, ses enjambées plus larges et sa cadence plus rapide. Elle arriva bientôt à destination, souriant avec réconfort en rencontrant l'obscurité rassurante et familière de la caverne. Stybba s'arrêta devant l'entrée, paisible. Elle avait déjà été présente pour Dis cinq ans plus tôt, elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Dis passa une main affectueuse dans les crins épais de l'animal, embrassant furtivement le poil chaud de la ponette.

-Cela prendra du temps, dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Elle défit les sacoches, sortit son trousseau de vêtements et le petit sac contenant de la nourriture, décrocha l'outre d'eau de la selle de Stybba. Puis elle caressa une nouvelle fois l'encolure de l'animal.

-Va, mais reviens au matin.

Stybba poussa un doux ronflement, ses naseaux veloutés caressant le bras de Dis, puis elle s'éloigna lentement de la Naine. Dis l'observa, sachant qu'elle n'ira pas loin.

C'était l'été, il faisait encore chaud. Dis était allongée sur une grande fourrure, adossée à la caverne. Elle massait son ventre rond, attendant le moment tranquillement. Un nouvel enfant de Durin naîtrait cette nuit, et la lune, les étoiles et Aulë seraient seuls témoins de sa naissance.

Elle sourit, ses yeux dansant parmi les étoiles.

OOO

Stybba revint une heure avant l'aurore. Elle avait erré autour de la caverne, broutant, se reposant, veillant. C'est le pas tranquille et l'œil curieux que la ponette s'approcha de la caverne de Dis.

Dis leva la tête à l'arrivée de sa vieille amie et sourit.

-Tu es en avance, observa-t-elle.

Stybba ronfla doucement des naseaux.

Dis était allongée sur la fourrure. Sa robe était déchirée et humide, du sang parsemait le tissu ainsi que la fourrure. Dis tenait son bébé contre elle, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Elle venait de l'allaiter, mais le petit garçon refusait de dormir. Au contraire, il fixait sa mère avec des grands yeux.

Dis sourit quand un petit poing fut brandi vers son visage. Elle tendit sa main, et aussitôt, des petits doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son index. L'enfant souriait béatement. Dis posa un baiser sur son front et jeta un regard à la ponette. Stybba s'était doucement approchée d'eux, et Dis l'autorisa à renifler son bébé, avant de la repousser gentiment.

Stybba poussa un petit soupir. Dis caressa la ponette.

-Nous partirons bientôt. Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Stybba frotta son chanfrein contre la main de Dis, avant de s'éloigner un peu. Dis reporta son attention sur son fils. Il était un peu plus grand que Fili quand il était né, et il était en très bonne santé, fort et tenace. Il n'avait de cesse de sourire depuis que Dis l'avait nourri et lavé, amusant grandement sa mère.

-Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, murmura-t-elle affectueusement.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes immobile, appréciant l'instant. Puis elle se prépara pour rejoindre les siens. Fili devait être impatient de la revoir. Déposant son fils nouveau-né dans un petit cocon de couvertures qu'elle avait aménagé, elle se leva et se saisit de ses vêtements propres. Elle glissa les attaches d'argent qui retenaient habituellement ses cheveux et sa barbe dans une petite bourse, puis attacha sa ceinture avec son épée à sa taille. Enfin, elle enroula la fourrure et rangea les couvertures. Appelant Stybba, elle rattacha les sacoches et les couvertures à la selle.

Elle revêtit enfin sa grande cape bleue, glissa l'attache d'argent pour la maintenir sur ses épaules, et s'accroupit pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Le bébé émit un gargouillis joyeux alors que sa mère l'emmitouflait dans ses couvertures, et le recouvrait de sa cape.

Dis serra l'enfant contre elle, jeta un regard à Stybba derrière elle, force tranquille qui l'accompagnera partout.

-Allons-y, dit-elle. Il est temps de présenter le dernier fils de Durin à sa famille. Allons présenter Kili.

Et elle marcha, résolue et fière.

_Fin_.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic. Je publierai le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours.**_


	3. Interlude

**_Normalement, j'avais prévu que cette fic se diviserait en trois parties seulement. Mais j'ai écrit cet interlude après-coup, que j'ai décidé de publier avant le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je vais donc vous laisser le découvrir, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les autres._****_  
_**

**_Attention SPOILERS pour cette histoire si vous ne connaissez pas la fin du livre.  
_**

**_Bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

_Interlude – 2941 _

Le silence aurait pu être réconfortant, si la tension qui régnait dans la pièce n'était pas aussi réelle. Aucun n'osait dire mot. Seul le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée avait l'audace de briser le silence.

Dis se tenait au beau milieu de la grande salle, droite et fière. C'était l'un des rares soirs où elle portait une robe. A présent, la plupart es jours, elle était habillée comme un homme pour travailler à la forge et circuler dans les villages des Hommes. Beaucoup d'Hommes prenaient les Naines pour des Nains, pour l'unique raison qu'elles portaient des barbes. Erreur ridicule, si vous le demandiez au peuple des Nains, mais fort pratique.

Dwalin et Balin étaient un peu en retrait. Leur présence était presque de trop, superflue dans cette scène intime. Malgré sa taille et sa carrure, Dwalin était parvenu à se faire tout petit, presque invisible, prostré sur un tabouret dans un coin de la salle, caché par la pénombre. Plus hardi que son jeune frère, Balin se tenait debout, les mains derrière le dos, l'air d'un médiateur aux allures pacifiques.

La Dame de Durin, qui avait semblé ailleurs, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée, poussa un long soupir et se retourna finalement vers son auditoire. Son regard était à ce moment tout aussi dur et buté que celui de Thorin. Elle n'accepterait pas un refus comme réponse.

-Tu ne les sépareras pas, annonça-t-elle fermement.

Sa voix, forte et décisive, claqua comme un coup de fouet dans la pièce. Balin pouvait jurer par sa longue et admirable barbe que Dwalin grimaçait derrière lui sans avoir à se retourner. Le vieux Nain se força lui-même à rester impassible, malgré la boule d'angoisse qui grossissait dans sa gorge. Tous se tournèrent vers le Roi, attendant sa réponse.

Thorin était aussi immobile qu'une statue, fier et noble, et surtout furieux. Sa rage, aussi glaciale que redoutable, effrayait tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf sa propre sœur. Tout le monde sauf la mère de ses neveux. Dis était inflexible, et elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

Les yeux clairs du souverain de Durin se durcirent. Son visage aussi.

-Tu n'es qu'une inconsciente, siffla-t-il durement.

Dis ne broncha pas, mais ses yeux s'illuminèrent de colère. Son corps immobile et tendu n'était que la corde d'un arc tendue qui attendait d'être relâchée pour décocher sa flèche, précise et meurtrière.

-Ce n'est pas une balade dans les bois, poursuivit Thorin. Nos chances de revenir sont minimes !

-Et pourtant, tu t'obstines à te lancer dans cette quête insensée, répliqua Dis sèchement.

Les lèvres de celui qui devrait être le Roi sous la Montagne s'amincirent en une fine ligne. Ses yeux en disaient assez pour qu'il puisse se passer de paroles. Balin retint un discret soupir. Depuis qu'Oin avait interprété les signes, son ami et Roi n'était obnubilé que par une seule chose : reprendre Erebor. De la folie disaient certains, une juste quête pour reprendre ce qui leur appartenait, répliquait Thorin.

Dis jeta un dernier regard absolument glacial à son frère avant de se retourner vers la cheminée dans un mouvement gracieux. Les parures argentées retenant les tresses dans ses cheveux brillèrent aux lueurs chaudes du foyer. Un autre silence s'installa, moins tendu que le précédent, mais tout aussi étrange. Il fut rompu par la voix de Dis, soudain plus douce mais néanmoins ferme.

-Je comprends et respecte tes choix, mon frère, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Erebor est notre foyer à tous, notre force. Je ne suis ni en mesure, ni en droit de t'en empêcher de quelque sortes. Tu es plus borné qu'un troll.

Le trait d'humour eut le mérite d'amener un sourire sur le visage de Balin et de détendre quelques peu l'atmosphère. Mais aucun n'était dupe. Les paroles de Dis n'avaient pas un tel but.

Thorin s'était malgré tout radouci, mais campait toujours sur ses positions.

-Si tu comprends ma motivation, tu comprends aussi ma demande, dit-il. Je ne veux pas que tu nous perdes tous.

-Je comprends ta demande. Cela ne veut pas dire que je l'accepte, rétorqua Dis, soudain plus froide. Tu ne les sépareras pas.

Thorin serra les poings. L'orage n'était pas loin. Thorin n'était plus qu'un tas de bois sec et Dis était l'étincelle qui allait l'allumer. Cette fois, Balin grimaça, mais il n'était pas assez bête pour intervenir.

-Dans ce cas, nous allons tous mourir ! siffla Thorin. C'est ça que tu souhaites, ma sœur ? Voir tes fils, ta chair et ton sang mourir avant toi ?

L'étincelle dans le regard de Dis était proprement assassine. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle avait dégainé son épée et la pointait sans hésitation vers Thorin, la pointe à seulement un pouce de la gorge du Prince.

Balin entendit Dwalin se lever précipitamment derrière lui, mais aucun des frères n'amorça un mouvement. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, de toute manière. Pas pour le moment. Ils n'étaient que des spectateurs, impuissants.

Le bras de Dis était stable, son regard dur et froid comme la lame de l'épée qu'elle pointait vers son aîné. Thorin était lui aussi immobile qu'une statue, refusant d'amorcer le moindre mouvement pour se dégager, ou même de quitter sa sœur des yeux.

-Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à enterrer ses enfants, déclara Dis d'une voix froide. N'est-ce pas ce qui a rendu notre père fou de chagrin ?

Les épaules de Thorin se tendirent. Ses poings se serrèrent. La pièce était aussi glaciale que s'ils étaient dehors en plein blizzard, et ce malgré le feu rugissant dans le cheminée.

L'ombre d'un voile obscur tomba sur le visage furieux de Dis.

-Et toi, Thorin ? Prétendrais-tu que la mort de Frerin ne t'a pas affecté ?

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, éructa Thorin d'une voix menaçante.

La pointe de l'épée se logea contre le creux du cou de Thorin. Dis était toujours hors d'elle, animée par cette rage froide et terrifiante propre à la lignée de Durin. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, derrière le regard de fer, derrière les traits déformés par la colère.

-C'est exactement le sujet, souffla Dis. A la mort de notre frère, je t'ai vu devenir cet homme, hanté, renfermé, ne vivant plus que pour le devoir que ton statut t'incombait auprès de notre peuple. Les seuls éclairs de joie que je pouvais encore voir dans tes yeux n'étaient dus que par ma présence et celle de mes fils.

Dis baissa lentement son arme, son regard planté dans celui de son frère.

-Que les Valars me maudissent si je laisse mes propres fils emprunter le même chemin, dit-elle d'un ton féroce malgré l'étrange scintillement dans ses yeux. Perdre toute vitalité, tout semblant de vie pour n'être animé que l'ombre obscure de la vengeance. Ne voir dans leurs yeux que douleur et cauchemars du passé. Mourir à petits feux, sous mes yeux, sans que je puisse les aider de quelque manière.

Elle glissa son épée dans son fourreau, leva le menton pour fixer Thorin droit dans les yeux.

-Je protégerais mes fils, Thorin, en toutes circonstances. Soit ils partent tous les deux avec toi, ou bien ils restent tous les deux ici. Mais en aucun cas ils ne seront séparés.

Sa voix était forte, assurée, fière. Mais ses yeux brillaient. Et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, se noyaient dans sa barbe. Mais jamais elle ne quitta Thorin des yeux.

Le Roi sous la Montagne resta un instant immobile, silencieux. Puis, lentement, il posa ses larges mains sur les épaules de sa sœur. Dis ne broncha pas.

-Nous avons déjà perdu tant, dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

-C'est vrai, répondit Dis. C'est pourquoi je refuse dans voir mes enfants endurer la même douleur que j'ai vécu. Que nous avons vécu.

Le front de Thorin rencontra celui de Dis. Les longues mèches brunes et blondes s'entremêlèrent un instant.

Dwalin et Balin observaient la scène, solennels comme toujours. Ils avaient conscience de la rareté de l'instant qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Les moments où Thorin et Dis se laissaient ainsi guider par leurs sentiments avaient pour ainsi dire disparus. Thorin était devenu un leader éternellement grave et sévère pour leur peuple, Dis était devenue un véritable roc pour ses fils.

-Fili et Kili partiront avec nous, annonça Thorin en se séparant de sa sœur. Je veillerais sur eux.

La promesse était sincère, mais sans plus. Dis, le regard soudain plus doux et plus mélancolique, hocha la tête, et se retourna vers les feu dans l'âtre de la cheminé.

Ce soir, elle dira en revoir à ses fils. Non, se corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire amer. Elle leur dira adieu.

_Fin_

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu cette fic. Je publierais le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours.**  
_


	4. Comment fut brisée la lignée de Durin

_**Voici la quatrième et dernière partie de cette fic, qui comme beaucoup d'entre vous doivent s'en douter, est triste. Encore une fois, je préviens que cette dernière partie contient d'énormes SPOILERS sur le livre. Rien qu'en disant ça, je dois mettre la puce à l'oreille de tout le monde, je pense.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_Comment fut brisée la lignée de Durin_

Balin avait déjà vécu trop vieux. Il avait vu trop guerres, trop de personnes naître et mourir. Il avait versé trop de larmes. Il avait vu trop de choses. Les larmes coulaient de nouveau, sur ses joues sales et disparaissaient dans sa barbe.

Dwalin marchait derrière lui, géant de muscles silencieux et impuissant devant le massacre qui s'étalait à leurs pieds. C'était comme revenir deux cents ans en arrière. Mais l'espoir n'était plus là. L'espoir était mort. Ne demeurait plus que des larmes.

Ori avait survécu, et Balin en remerciait les Valars pour ça. Il avait craint avant la bataille de voir le Nain tomber devant l'ennemi. Beaucoup d'autres étaient tombés.

-Mon frère, appela doucement Dwalin. Regarde.

Dwalin pointa un large doigt devant lui. Balin observa. Sa vue n'était plus aussi perçante que bien des années auparavant. Mais il finit par reconnaître le lieu où Thorin, son ami, son Roi et celui qu'il aimait comme un fils, était tombé. Beorn était allé chercher son corps inerte lui-même.

Tout n'était plus que ruines, cadavres et décombres. Partout gisaient les corps des Hommes, des Elfes et des Nains. Beaucoup de Nains. Dwalin désignait des formes particulières dans cette scène d'horreur. Balin reconnut une des épées de Fili. Il sentit son sang se glacer.

Les deux frères s'approchèrent. Il y avait un corps de Warg, deux autres d'Hommes, et des dizaines de dépouilles de Gobelins. Balin tomba à genoux.

Il était là. Kili. Le dernier fils de Durin était là. Il était allongé, sur le dos. On ne pouvait même pas croire qu'il dormait, car trois flèches perçaient son torse, et le sang qui coulait de ses plaies était trop noir pour encore porter de la vie. Sa poitrine était immobile, déformée par un coup trop puissant. Ses longs cheveux, éparses autour de son visage trop pâle, étaient souillés par la terre et le sang.

Et il était là aussi. Lui. L'espoir. L'héritier. Celui qui aurait dû être le Roi sous la Montagne. Le premier fils de Durin. Il respirait encore, son souffle infime, mais Balin et Dwalin savaient qu'il était déjà trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin pour être ramené.

Fili avait posé son front contre celui de son frère. Le sang coulait le long de ses vêtements, de plaies invisibles à l'œil nu. Ses cheveux d'or brillaient aux derniers rayons du soleil rouge, parsemés de sang carmin. Ses yeux bleus, humides mais vifs, étaient dans le lointain. Il tenait le visage de son frère entre ses mains rouges et noires.

Son souffle laborieux était le seul son qui troublait le silence. La vie le quittait lentement. Il rejoindrait bientôt ses ancêtres, son oncle, et son frère. Balin pouvait le voir, à travers ses larmes et les mèches d'or, le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, doux et serein.

-Les Valars veillent sur nous, petit frère.

Sa voix était à la fois faible et puissante, douce et assurée. La voix d'un Roi. Fili sourit encore, posa un baiser sur le front de Kili, puis se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

Le soleil avait complètement disparu à l'horizon. Fili ne respirait plus.

Balin laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. La main de Dwalin sur son épaule était un réconfort bien plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait cru en pareil moment. Il aurait voulu hurler de douleur en voyant ces deux corps gisant devant lui, sans vie, mais seuls les sanglots sortaient de sa gorge, et les larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

-Nous avons vécu trop longtemps, mon frère, dit-il d'une voix rauque et brisée par la douleur. J'ai vu mourir mon Roi, j'ai vu mon peuple décimé, mon foyer volé. J'ai vu celui que j'aime comme un fils naître et mourir, et j'ai vu ses héritiers tomber et quitter cette Terre avant nous. Avant nous tous.

Le poing de Dwalin se serra autour de son épaule comme toute réponse, sa poigne douloureuse. Tous savaient que Fili et Kili n'étaient pas ceux qui auraient dû mourir. Ils étaient les plus jeunes. Ils étaient trop jeunes. Trop jeunes pour mourir maintenant.

Balin était noyé dans les larmes. Il ne broncha pas quand il sentit le front de son frère contre le sommet de son crâne, son souffle chaud contre son dos.

La nuit tombait. Le ciel rouge se couvrait peu à peu du long voile d'ébène. La lune trônait sur la voûte céleste, au milieu des étoiles, astres de lumière brillant sur Arda comme des notes d'espoir.

Dwalin poussa un long soupir contre son frère, ses larmes trempant les cheveux blancs contre son visage.

-Ainsi fut brisée la lignée de Durin, dit-il doucement.

Aulë, la lune, les étoiles et les Valars en étaient témoins. Les fils de Durin étaient morts.

OOO

_« La fin ? Non, ce n'est pas la fin. La mort est seulement un autre chemin, que nous devons tous prendre. » _Gandalf le Blanc, à Pippin – _Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Le Retour du Roi_.

_Fin._

* * *

_**En vous remerciant tous chaleureusement de m'avoir suivie jusque là, d'avoir laissé des commentaires et de m'avoir encouragée. Merci à vous tous.**  
_


End file.
